The present invention relates to a device for growing cells.
Devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. Some of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,532,605; 3,853,712; 3,941,661; 4,024,975; 4,121,976; 4,665,035; 4,734,373; 4,790,361; 4,824,757; 5,084,390; 5,167,366; 5,310,676 and 6,569,675. It is believed that the existing devices can be further improved, in particular by increasing the area for growing of cells.